


CreepyPasta boyfriend scenarios

by jakeistrash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeistrash/pseuds/jakeistrash
Summary: Found creepypasta fics I wrote five years ago, now you have to witness it too. If anyone actually reads this I'll choke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping all the mess ups and stuff for humor purposes.

_ Jeff _

It was midnight. You were lying in your bed watching Cabin in the Woods, when you heard a noise outside "it's just my imagination." you whispered. As you finished this sentence, the window shattered. You screamed as a pale teenage boy climbed into your window. He walked over to you and took a knife from the pocket of his white hoodie. "Go to sleep." He said. You started to cry knowing he was going to kill you. "No! don't cry! I'll spare you for now but I'll be back." he jumped out of the window. You wiped away you're tears and stayed awake afraid he would come back. 

_ BEN drowned _

You were walking through town when you saw a garage sale filled with video games. You walked up to a box and immediately saw what you wanted. Majora's mask, you grabbed it and ran to the man running the sale. "How much for it?" You asked "I didntd put that there." He replied "I guess it's worth 12 bucks." He said. you gave him the money and ran home, up to your room and turned on the game when you went to the save screen you saw a save file named BEN you were curious so you opened it. As Soon as you did a hand came through the screen. You ran and hid under the bed. After you hid a boy, a out 16, came through the screen and searched . After a few minutes he went back into the screen. You came out of hiding and saw that the loading screen said "You Shouldn't have done that."

_ Lj _

You were walking around the abandoned carnival When you saw a black a d white tent with what looked like fresh red paint on it, You also heard laughter from inside, but not normal laughter, an insane kind of laughter . only Someone that wasn't right in the head could laugh like that. You smirked. You could laugh like that. You ran into the tent "HELP ME!" A girl strapped into A theater Seat said. As she said that the bright lights Came on "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemeen, to Laughing Jack's candy shack." The monotone clown, that suddenly Appeared onstage said as he pulled a lollipop from his pocket. You walked closer to the Stage "**_I_** am laaghing Jack." He bent down and tried to hand you the lollipop but you pushed his hand away he looked at you astonished as though no one had ever refused his sweet treats, "sorry but I dont take candy from strangers." You said as you walked away. He started laughing that insane laugh as you left the tent. 

_EJ_

you were almost asleep When yoU heard your window Slide open, "but that's not possibly." You thought, "I'm on the second floor." You heard footsteps on the floor walking to the side of your bed and then you felt something cold on your Stomach, then you opened your eyes and yelled "get away from me!!" The boy in the blue maslk jumped out of your Sec ond Story window. 

_Masky _

you were at your job at the cheesecake store when a CUStomer ordered 12 full cheesecakes. You walked out of the Kitchen Your hands filled with cheesecakes, you dropped them on the customer's table, then you saw him. A teenage boy, he looked around 15, but you couldn't tell because he was wearing a white mask with painted black eyes and black painted lips. "here's your check." You said as you broke out of your trance. He lifted his mask and smiled as he took a bite of cheesecake. You put the check down on the table. "Thanks" he said his mouthfull of the cheesecake. You laughed and walked away. 

_hoodie _

You knew Brian from school, he was bullied at home and school, but you never thought he would runaway. You were deep in thought when you heard a Knock in the door. You walked Fownstairs and opened the door. "H-he-" You started. But it was hum. He was turned around but you knew it was him. His body Structure, his Clothes, it was Brian. "B-brian?" You asked astonished. "Y-yeah" he stuttered. He turned around and ' you saw him wearing a black mask with red eyes and a red frown "c-come in." You turned around and walked into your house but he didn't follow "a-side ya l-later (y-y/n)" he said and ran away. Again. 

_Ticci toby_

You were at a bonfire with two other friends singing cheesy camp Songs, when both of your friends were hit in the head ith hatchets. They both dropped dead. A teenage boy fell out of the tree, stood up and walked toward youHe Twitched causing his neck to pop. He took his hatchet out of your friends. "I-I'll be b-back f-for y-you." He said and climbed bacK up the tree. 


	2. Becoming friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffer

_Jeff_

you hadn't slept Since the Killer last Visited You waited for him each night and finally he came through your broken window. Again he failed to kill you, But, this time was Different. This time you two talked. He told you his story and you told him yours. He's been coming each night for about two weeks now. Tonight he came in, his smile bigger than usual. "So, I guess we're friendsnow." He said. "Yeah, I guess we are." You replied

_BEN drowned _

It was a few days later and you were feeling brave. You went to the save files, and opened the BEN file. The boy came back out of the screen But, this time you stayed. You were scared, his eyes were Black with red pupils, they were bleeding. "You shouldn't have done that." He said. You stayed calm "I shouldn't have done whay?" You asked. He looked, confused "I... don't... know..." he replied. He plopped into one of your large bean bags. He stared straight forward, thinking. He stood up and walked toward the t.v. "I'll get back to you one that (gamer name)" with Those words he dissapeared into the T.v. 

<strike>Time skip</strike>

It's been a month since you had first talked to BEN. You two were basically inseperable now. He hacked into the cleverbot app and you two talked during school when you were at home he came out of his game. He wore different clothes now He wore skinny Jean's, a green v-neck, a green beanie and sunglasses. You were in the middle of taking notes when the ding of the clever bot app went off. 

**BEN: **Hey, sexy ;)

You laughed he was kind of a flirt 

**You:** how's it going Link wannabe? 

**BEN: **oh shut up

**You:** whatever.

You turn off the app, then you hear the ding of the app.

**BEN: **No! Don't leave me you're myonly friend!

You smile and finished your notes

_LJ_

you were walking downtown looking for a candy shop, to buy some black licorice, when you saw a shop called "laughing Jack's candy shack." You said to yourself "Where have I heard that?" You walked towards the shop and then you saw him, the montone clown, Laughing jack. You smiled and waved at the clown. When he saw You he smiled that large, sharp toothed smile. You ran to the shop. "Got any candy for me, Stranger?" You asked. He took some black licorice out of the pocket of his black pants and handed it. " here yago." He said laughing. You ripped it in half handed the other half to him, then ran away. 

<strike>time skip (few weeks later)</strike>

At first the laughing scared you, but you remembered that's your phone's notification sound. You picked up your phone and saw a text from laughing Jack 

**LJ: **Hey, gumdrop

**You: **Sup goth clown

**LJ: **LOL

**You: **I know. You're always laughing

**Lj: **About to go replace someone's organs with candy. Wanna help, Buddy?

**You: **Maybe next time :D

**Lj: **okay. Bye. Lol

You smiled and fell asleep thinking of him 

_EJ_

you were laying in bed listening to music. When you felt something pull up your shirt to show your stomach. You opened your eyes and saw the brunette in the blue mask. He had one hand next to your head, the other was holding a scalpel, and his knees were on either side of you. He was focused on your stomach. You pulled your knee towards you and kicked him in the Crotch before he had time to react but, what you didn't expect was him falling forward, onto you. When he fell forward he plunged the sharp object into your stomach. You tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge "is he passed? I didn't think it would be that painful." You thought. You screamed as the weight pushed the scalpel deeper. He jumped up from the sudden noise. "OH GOD!! I didn't mean to stab you there." He said as the world went black, you had lost a lot of blood. 

<strike>time skip</strike>

you woke up and looked down at your stomach, then you heard a voice and looked up to the masked boy again "you okay" he asked you smiled and replied "yeah he sat next to you "sorry about, you know, stabbing you, I fixed it." You sat up " I guess your not so bad after all, thanks" 

_masky_

you were at the cheesecake shop again whe your co-worker came up to you and said " you got requested again." You stood up and asked "which table?" She rolled her eyes "do you need me for everything. God, it's table three." You sighed and walked towards the table "could you please stop requesting me you old cr-" you stopped mid sentence when you realized it was the masked boy. " well I didn't realize I was ." He said through a mouth full of cheesecake. You smiled "sorry, I thought you were the good guy trying to take me home with him." You said. He smiled and replied "oh, the old man? I got rid of him." You smiled and asked him his order. He replied with something you didn't expect. "You" he said your eyes widend "sorry, but I'm not on the menu." You said scared. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into the seat next to you. "Don't worry I won't kidnap you." He said. You and the mysterious, masked guy talked till the shop closed. You had new friend. 

_hoodie_

__Becoming friends. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then middle school me stopped, the end, goodnight.


End file.
